Silver Sky
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: Ketika langit menjadi sewarna kita yang besi dan laut berubah warna menjadi serupa darah atas perjuangan dalam nama kesia-siaan, apakah aku masih bisa mengharapkan kebahagiaan yang nyata atas segala kepalsuan di antara perkara kehidupanku?


**Yarimashita!**

**Setelah menghilang sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali dengan membawa satu karya baru dari fandom KanColle, kini lebih matang karena sudah menjajal game-nya secara langsung.**

**Untuk menjajal sedikit-sedikit ilmu yang didapat mengenai permasalahan angkatan laut dan tetek bengek terkaitnya, saya pun menantang diri untuk membuat satu karya non-AU mengenai fandom ini.**

**Setelah bergelut sekian lama dengan sudden turn of events dunia perkuliahan dan segala embel-embel sampingannya, karya ini pun berhasil saya selesaikan.**

**Jika anda mengikuti perkembangan saya di Twitter, benar adanya bahwa apa yang akan anda baca setelah ini sesungguhnya menginjak-injak dan memecundangi draft awal saya.**

**But somehow the plot is looking better (than letting it finished as a common sinetron plot).**

**Fiksi ini mengandung penggambaran saya akan lagu aslinya, yang dibawakan oleh nano sebagai ED song Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova, dan bisa anda jadikan teman selagi membaca, youtu -dot- be/wVQQrIclajk**

* * *

**- disclaimer -**

**Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM -dot- com**

**- warning -**

**a confusing fic with a confusing plot**

**predicted to be abal due to ignorance of naval matters**

**cheesy romance plot**

**brokoro dan NTR yang tydack didasari niatan oleh pyhack manapun**

**indikasi mabuk akibat terlalu dalam dibelenggu perbudakan kapal perang Japonis**

**jangan dengki dengan fantasi teitoku menang banyak di sini**

* * *

"1st Carrier Division, Akagi, sortie!_"_

"_Akagi, kupercayakan misi hari ini padamu."_

"_Musuh terdeteksi!"_

"_Akagi-san, berteguhlah karena kita adalah kebanggaan _1st Carrier Division_."_

"_Tepat seperti dugaan; empat BB dan dua DD!"_

"_...Aku mempercayaimu. Apakah kau juga mempercayaiku?"_

"_...Semuanya, kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mudah! Kemenangan untuk Teitoku!"_

**+ silver sky +**

Distrik naval Maizuru. Setidaknya itu adalah nama yang petinggi imperial sampaikan padaku. Setelah mendekam lama menunggu hasil akhir Perjanjian Naval Washington dan dirombak menjadi sebuah _regular aircraft carrier_ (CV), kinilah saatnya aku meninggalkan markas imperial untuk menunaikan tugasku. Bangkai kakakku, Amagi, kudengar telah disulap menjadi CV serupaku dan turut menduduki bangku kebanggaan angkatan laut: _1st Carrier Division_. Kertas data dalam genggamanku menyatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kaga, CV pertama di kelasnya, dan kini tengah bertugas di bawah kepemimpinan laksamana muda distrik naval Maizuru – tempat di mana aku akan bertugas. Jarak modernisasi kami yang cukup jauh memberikan kemungkinan bahwa Kaga berada jauh di atasku. Seperti apakah rupa laksamana muda dan Kaga?

"Akagi, kita sudah hampir tiba."

"Seluruh kru, bersiap untuk mendarat!"

**+ silver sky +**

Seluruh mata tertuju padaku seiring langkah yang membawaku menuju ruang laksamana. Cukup mengejutkanku bahwa laksamana _muda_ ini sudah memelihara banyak kapal hebat. Sekilas kulihat Shimakaze dari tipe _destroyer_ (DD), Agano dari tipe _light cruiser_ (CL), juga Hiei dari tipe _battleship_ (BB). Entah apakah memang laksamana ini berbakat, atau hanya sekedar beruntung.

Di depan ruangan bertuliskan "_teitoku_" yang hendak kumasuki, berdiri seorang _kanmusu_ berpakaian mirip denganku dengan rambut diikat _side ponytail_, tengah berunding dengan sekelompok DD. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada _fleet_ di hadapannya dan mengisyaratkan pada mereka untuk segera bubar. Kemudian ia menghampiriku dan melayangkan satu pertanyaan klise pada setiap pertemuan baru, "Akagi-san dari markas imperial?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Saya Kaga, _regular aircraft carrier_ pertama dari kelas Kaga, saya sangat berekspektasi pada kehadiran anda," ucapnya tanpa perubahan mimik ataupun intonasi.

"Teitoku sudah menanti kehadiran anda, silakan masuk," lanjutnya seraya membawaku masuk ke ruang laksamana.

Di dalam nampak seorang lelaki muda berkacamata tengah menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"Teitoku, Akagi-san sudah tiba," ucap Kaga memecah keheningan.

Lelaki itu mendongak dan menatapku dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia tengah menilaiku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kakiku. Setelah puas memandangiku, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku.

"Selamat bergabung dengan distrik naval Maizuru. Aku percaya kau sudah melihat isi distrik ini secara keseluruhan. Sama sekali tak layak untuk dibandingkan dengan distrik pusat, namun aku berupaya untuk membangun kembali distrik ini seperti sediakala."

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang telah melonggar dan menepuk bahu Kaga sebelum melanjutkan dengan, "Kaga, CV pertama di kelasnya sama sepertimu. Ia adalah sekretaris pribadiku. Selain memimpin garis depan pasukan utama, Kaga juga bertugas untuk mengurus segala laporan masuk dan keluar, baik ruang lingkup intra dan antardistrik maupun dengan markas pusat."

Memimpin garis depan pasukan utama, besar kemungkinan sosok sebiru lautan di hadapanku ini adalah _kanmusu_ terkuat di distrik ini.

"Aku sudah menanti kedatanganmu sejak lama, namun petinggi pusat kian berdalih tiap kali aku menanyakan dirimu. Syukurlah kini kau telah tiba, kau akan segera ditempatkan sebagai pemimpin garis depan pasukan utama yang baru untuk menggantikan Kaga."

Mataku membulat seketika laksamana muda ini menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ha?" adalah satu-satunya tanggapan yang keluar dari mulutku. Ekspresi terheran-heran pun tak terelakkan.

Yang kuprediksikan pun terjadi, lelaki ini tertawa – meskipun ditahan – dan kembali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Seolah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Kaga kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, mengajakku berjabat tangan. Aku menjabat tangan itu tanpa ragu.

"Selamat bergabung dengan distrik naval Maizuru. Mulai saat ini saya percayakan garis depan pada anda, Akagi-san," ucapnya masih sedatar sebelumnya.

Saat tangan itu terlepas, baru kusadari betapa hangatnya tangan tersebut.

**+ silver sky +**

Dalam waktu singkat aku telah membaur menjadi bagian dari kekeluargaan Maizuru. Perasaan merendahkan yang pernah terbesit di dalam hatiku sirna sudah. Sosok laksamana muda itu seibaratnya seorang ayah, seorang sahabat, juga seorang kekasih. Ia selalu bersikap baik pada setiap _kanmusu_, tak peduli mereka termasuk golongan langka atau tidak, tak peduli seberapa kuat masing-masing dari mereka. Ia tekun dan teguh dalam memimpin seluruh pasukannya, tak lupa pula ia merupakan ahli strategi yang sangat sederhana.

Seringkali saat aku kembali bertugas ia tak berada di ruangannya. Melihat kebingunganku, Kaga pun membawaku pada satu perjalanan kecil yang kemudian merubah pandanganku akan laksamana.

Laksamana selalu membaur dengan _kanmusu_ asuhannya, mendengarkan setiap keluhan yang keluar dari mulut-mulut egois mereka, memberi nasehat pada jiwa-jiwa mereka yang tak tenang, bahkan ikut berempati akan apa-apa yang mereka lalui.

Di antara semua _kanmusu_ yang ada di distrik ini, laksamana sangat menuangkan kasihnya pada anak-anak kelas Akatsuki. Akatsuki yang sok dewasa, Hibiki yang terlampau pendiam, Inazuma yang sangat pemalu, dan Ikazuchi yang tak pernah berhenti berbicara. Melihat perbedaan yang begitu mencolok di antara keempat anak itu aku pun mungkin tak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menyamaratakan kasihku pada keempatnya. Namun tidak bagi laksamana. Pernah suatu kali saat ia mengirim keempatnya dalam satu ekspedisi bersama beberapa CL dan hasilnya berada jauh dari apa yang diharapkan. Mereka diserang secara mendadak oleh pasukan musuh dan semuanya kembali dalam keadaan kritis. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menggendong si kembar Inazuma dan Ikazuchi dan membawa mereka bersama dengan Akatsuki dan Hibiki yang digendong Houshou, sosok ibu bagi seluruh penghuni Maizuru dan merupakan tipe _light aircraft carrier_ (CVL), menuju ruang medis. Selama masa perawatan ia hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk memantau kondisi keempat anak itu. Dari balik pintu ruangannya pun bisa kudengar interogasi yang dipenuhi kekecewaan terhadap CL yang bertanggung jawab atas ekspedisi tersebut. Ia adalah laksamana yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak, dengan kasih seumpamanya seorang ayah.

Laksamana juga seringkali kulihat menghabiskan waktunya di asrama kami para _carrier_. Awalnya kupikir hanya kebiasaannya untuk mengantar Kaga kembali ke asrama setelah jam kerja mereka selesai, tetapi sering kudapati ia tengah berkonsultasi dengan kakak beradik Chitose dan Chiyoda dari kelas _seaplane tender_ (AV) perihal modernisasi mereka untuk menjadi CV, atau membantu Houshou membopong Jun'you dan Shouhou saat keduanya tengah mabuk berat. Ia juga sering kutemukan tengah menemani Ryuujou bermain – jika Houshou tengah sibuk. Ia pun sering ikut makan malam di asrama kami. Melihatnya yang selalu bisa mengikuti topik pembicaraan kami membuatku merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang berwawasan luas dan senang bertukar pikiran mengenai suatu isu. Tak jarang juga ia menjadi bahan godaan kami lantaran ia satu-satunya lelaki di antara kami. Godaan seperti siapa yang akan diambilnya untuk menjadi istri adalah yang paling sering terjadi, mungkin karena ia nampak belum memiliki niatan untuk menikah. Terkadang aku pun berpikir jika laksamana terlalu mengabdikan dirinya sampai tak sempat ia memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Namun ia selalu bersikap seperti seorang sahabat terbaik pada semuanya, dan ia mengasihi semuanya seperti seorang kekasih.

Rasa bangga dan hormat itu juga kutunjukkan pada Kaga. Ia memang sangat dingin dan hanya berbicara seperlunya, nyaris tak pernah pula merubah mimik mukanya, namun dedikasinya pada pekerjaan yang digelutinya sangatlah tinggi. Dulu saat aku memulai _sortie_ pertamaku, ia mendesak laksamana untuk diikutsertakan dalam pasukan yang sama denganku. Di atas kapalku ia mengajariku betapa pentingnya menjadi seorang pemimpin pasukan di garis depan medan perang. Keberanian dalam pengambilan keputusan secara cepat, koordinasi ekstra dengan rekan satu pasukan, serta rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi atas keselamatan seluruh pasukan adalah modal dasar yang harus ditanamkan dan menjadi akar jiwa seorang pemimpin pasukan.

"Kita adalah kebanggaan _1st Carrier Division_," adalah kalimat yang selalu dikatakannya.

Seolah cambuk, kalimat itulah yang selalu menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak bisa ragu apalagi berleha-leha atas tugas yang kuemban.

Namun demikian, Kaga juga adalah seseorang yang sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Pada saat makan malam ia akan selalu membawa Ryuujou pergi ke kantin markas utama supaya Ryuujou bisa bertemu anak seusianya – anak-anak kelas Akatsuki dan kelas Oboro. Hal ini disebabkan kebiasaan penghuni asrama untuk minum-minum setelah makan malam. Dari yang disampaikan Houshou dan laksamana, Kaga bukanlah seorang peminum. Memang jelas terlihat bahwa Kaga adalah sosok yang sangat disiplin akan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin hal itu juga yang secara otomatis menjadi kesadarannya bahwa akan jauh lebih baik jika Ryuujou tidak tumbuh menjadi pribadi seperti kami yang peminum berat.

Di lain kesempatan, terkadang aku membantunya menyelesaikan tugas kesekretariatan Maizuru hingga larut. Darinya aku pun tahu bahwa laksamana adalah orang yang sulit dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur. Maka dari itu ia mengubah ruangan kecil di balik pintu geser ruang laksamana menjadi kamar kedua bagi laksamana. Jika laksamana tertidur, kami akan memapahnya ke ruangan tersebut. Yang kusaksikan setelahnya adalah sosok Kaga yang dengan sabar akan melepas baju seragam laksamana beserta sarung tangan, sepatu, dan kaos kakinya dan memastikan laksamana tidur dengan posisi yang baik. Betapa Kaga sangat menghormati laksamana. Betapa aku sangat mengagumi, menghormati, serta mempercayai keduanya.

**+ silver sky +**

Memasuki bulan ketiga sejak kedatanganku, sebuah surat panggilan darurat sampai di atas meja laksamana. Di dalam surat itu tertulis bahwa distrik naval pusat sedang berada di bawah serangan sejumlah pasukan musuh. Seluruh distrik naval diharuskan mengirim satu pasukan terkuatnya untuk melindungi distrik naval pusat. Bersama dengan _kanmusu_ terkuat di distrik kami, aku menghadap laksamana. Ketegangan jelas terasa dan menyesakkan seluruh atmosfer di sekeliling kami. Bersama denganku adalah Jun'you dan Shouhou dari kelas CVL, Hiei dan Yamashiro dari kelas BB, Myoukou dan Atago dari kelas _heavy cruiser_ (CA), Sendai dan Kiso dari kelas CL, serta Hibiki dan Shimakaze dari kelas DD. Setelah berunding cukup lama, laksamana pun memutuskan untuk mengirim formasi pasukan utama yang biasa kami pakai untuk dikirim ke markas pusat. Yang mengejutkanku adalah ketika Kaga memotong keputusan laksamana dan menyatakan dirinya akan memimpin pasukan ke garis depan pertempuran, sedangkan aku harus menetap di markas.

"Jangan gegabah, Kaga! Kehadiranmu lebih dibutuhkan untuk menjaga markas kita! Akagi cukup kuat untuk memimpin pasukan kita ke medan perang!" seru laksamana frustrasi.

"Pikirkan jika musuh berpencar dan menyerang markas-markas—"

"Tapi apakah Akagi-san mampu mempertanggungjawabkan keselamatan kapal lainnya?"

Lontaran pertanyaan Kaga barusan membuat seisi ruangan terdiam. Aku pun hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti ditampar tepat di wajah hingga merah membekas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kaga-san? Aku bukan anak yang baru datang kemarin malam sehingga kau bisa meremehkanku," ucapku dengan menahan seluruh emosi yang campur aduk di dalam hati.

Di luar dugaanku, Kaga justru menanggapi dalihku.

"Apa sejak kedatanganmu kamu pernah menghadapi sekelompok kapal berlevel _flagship_?" adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang dikeluarkannya padaku, dan menjadi penutup debat di antara kami.

Dua bulan masa tugasku, aku memang sudah sering lepas landas menuju berbagai area merah dan bisa dibilang aku sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam menghadapi kapal-kapal berlevel _elite_. Malahan laksamana sendiri yang berucap bahwa kini aku berada di permukaan laut yang sama dengan Kaga. Lantas mengapa nyaliku ciut mendengar pertanyaannya? Mengapa ada satu dentuman keras yang membuat lemah kedua kakiku?

"Saya akan memimpin pasukan bersama Hiei-san dan Yamashiro-san. Selanjutnya saya akan membawa Sendai-san untuk memimpin jalannya _night battle_. Myoukou-san juga akan masuk ke dalam _fleet_. Sedangkan untuk DD, saya tidak akan membawa baik Hibiki maupun Shimakaze. Saya tidak akan mempertaruhkan anak-anak untuk kondisi ini," lanjutnya menjelaskan pada laksamana dengan mengabaikan diamku.

"Jangan meremehkanku, robot! Di antara semua _kanmusu_, akulah yang tercepat!" bentak Shimakaze penuh kekesalan pada Kaga.

"Kau pikir markas pusat bisa selamat hanya dengan kecepatanmu?" Kaga balik menantang gadis cilik pirang itu yang kemudian hanya bisa mendengus dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mengirimkan pasukan terkuat bukan berarti hanya melihat seberapa kuat dirimu. Pengalaman adalah faktor utama yang kita butuhkan," jelasnya kemudian.

Seluruh ruangan kembali diisi oleh kekosongan. Nampaknya semua merasa tidak cukup berpengalaman untuk pergi menyelamatkan markas pusat. Tapi jika kupikir ulang, rasanya tak mungkin juga laksamana melepas anak-anak seusia Hibiki dan Shimakaze untuk menjalani misi dengan tingkat kesuksesan yang tak terprediksikan ini. Namun demikian ada hal-hal yang sangat perlu diperhatikan berkenaan dengan efisiensi bahan bakar, persenjataan, juga formasi perang masing-masing kapal.

"Bagaimana dengan kelas Shiratsuyu dan Kagerou? Bukankah Shiratsuyu-san dan Shigure-san baru saja selesai dimodernisasi? Kagerou-san dan Shiranui-san juga memiliki banyak pengalaman dari ekspedisi yang sudah mereka pimpin," terang sebuah suara datar serupa milik Kaga. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Hibiki.

Mendengar penjelasannya barusan, _kanmusu_ lain tampak berbisik-bisik mendiskusikan opini tersebut. Laksamana tampak berpikir sejenak dan hanya menghela satu napas berat yang panjang. Kemudian ia menatap Kaga dan hanya mengangkat bahunya, memberi kode bahwa keputusan akhir kini sepenuhnya adalah milik sang sekretaris.

"Masukkan Kagerou dan Shiranui untuk menjadi mata-mata dan tenaga cadangan bagi pasukan kita," adalah kalimat terakhir yang menutup pertemuan penuh ketegangan hari itu di ruangan laksamana.

**+ silver sky +**

Malam itu aku sengaja pergi ke kantin markas karena aku sedang merasa tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa, terutama Kaga. Namun sepertinya di mana pun sama saja. Malah bisik-bisik tetangga terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantin. Beberapa kali beberapa pasang mata bertemu pandang denganku hanya untuk dibuang kembali. Kabar burung memang mudah sekali tersebar. Sekarang aku menjadi bahan olok-olok mereka; seorang pemimpin garis depan pasukan utama Maizuru kini ditempatkan di bangku cadangan pemain setelah dipermalukan oleh seniornya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri dengan kasar dan meninggalkan tempatku duduk tadi. Mamiya menatapku kebingungan lantaran aku pergi saat pesananku datang. Persetan lah.

Sekembaliku ke asrama, semua sudah berada di ruangannya masing-masing. Hanya nampak Houshou yang tengah mencuci peralatan memasak di dapur.

"Akagi, minta maaflah pada Teitoku dan Kaga," ucap Houshou saat aku berjalan melewati dapur menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan meremas rokku dengan erat. Yang benar saja? Setelah mempermalukanku kini aku juga yang harus meminta maaf?

"Baik Teitoku maupun Kaga, keduanya telah menjalani masa tersulit dalam membangun distrik ini."

Aku berbalik melangkah turun dan berdiri mematung di pintu dapur.

"Melihat pasukan yang dipimpinnya hanya kembali nama. Melihat teman seperjuangannya mati di hadapannya."

Cerita ini akan panjang.

"Bahkan melawan distrik naval pusat, markas imperial, tempat di mana kau dulu menetap."

Cerita ini benar akan panjang. Aku pun menarik kursi meja makan di dekatku dan duduk menatap punggung Houshou yang kecil.

"Hari itu sebuah telegram dari markas imperial sampai kemari. Markas imperial menginginkan pasukan terkuat kita untuk menjalani sebuah ekpedisi ekspansi area. Dikarenakan telegram yang seolah tanpa tanda itu Teitoku mengirim Kaga beserta kapal-kapal khusus ekspedisi lainnya menuju area yang ditunjuk oleh markas imperial. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Ekspedisi itu membuahkan hasil yang begitu melimpah sehingga hal itu keras harus segera dilaporkan pada petinggi pusat."

Houshou mengambil jeda dengan mengelap kering piring di genggamannya dan menaruhnya bersama piring lainnya di rak.

"Dalam perjalanan kembali, pasukan yang Kaga pimpin secara membabi buta diserang oleh enam kelompok kapal musuh."

Houshou kembali mengambil jeda dengan menyalakan kran air dan kembali mencuci piring kotor di hadapannya.

"Semuanya adalah BB berlevel _flagship_."

Aku tercekat. Enam kelompok kapal berisikan BB berlevel _flagship_. Melawan satu kelompok yang hanya berisikan enam kapal ekspedisi.

"Seolah memecundangi tanpa belas kasih, seluruh kapal ditenggelamkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Tidak ada opsi lain selain berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari cengkeraman mereka."

Houshou kembali berhenti berbicara. Kini ia benar-benar menyelesaikan seluruh cuciannya dan berbalik menatapku.

"Dan?" tanyaku sekaligus memintanya kembali bercerita.

"Kapal Kaga rusak parah. Tanpa ia sadari ia bahkan sudah kehabisan pesawat dan hanya bisa mengupayakan apa yang ia bisa. Seakan belum cukup, muncul sekelompok kapal lain yang menghujaninya dengan serangan udara. Kaga terluka parah, rudal pesawat musuh mendarat tepat di hadapannya dan meledak, menerbangkan tubuhnya seperti segumpal kapas. Banyak awak kapal yang tewas dalam penyerangan itu. Yang tersisa mengupayakan ekspedisi ekspansi yang telah berubah menjadi misi melarikan diri. Sinyal SOS baru terjawab saat Kaga hampir tenggelam. Beberapa kelompok kapal dari distrik naval lain masuk dan berhasil menyelamatkan Kaga. Berbulan-bulan lamanya Kaga menjalani perawatan medis, berbulan-bulan itu pula Teitoku terpuruk dengan semua laporan yang masuk dari utusan-utusan distrik lain yang telah menyelamatkan Kaga di hari itu. Ia tak tega untuk mengutarakan seluruhnya pada _kanmusu_ kebanggaan seluruh angkatan laut itu – _1st Carrier Division_ – bahwasanya sejak awal memang tidak ada kemungkinan untuk kembali dengan selamat. Bahwasanya sejak awal petinggi imperial hanya menjadikannya kelinci percobaan."

Mataku membulat. Semua kalimat Houshou kini berputar hebat di kepalaku dan menjejal setiap inci akal sehatku.

"Mengapa anda mengetahui semua ini, Houshou-san? Apakah Teitoku yang memberitahukan ini semua pada anda? Atau memang semua _kanmusu_ di tempat ini mengetahui hal ini?" tanyaku dengan tidak logis.

Houshou hanya diam dan menggenggam sebelah lengannya.

"Kedua mata inilah yang telah menyaksikan segala pertumpahan darah yang tak perlu itu. Kedua tangan inilah yang ikut meraba pedih tak terperi di lautan itu. Tubuh ini tak seharusnya lagi hidup," ucapnya lirih.

"Houshou-san..."

"Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin ekspedisi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa rekanku pada malaikat maut."

**+ silver sky +**

"_Teitoku dan Kaga ada di dermaga."_

Aku melangkah dengan gontai melawan terpaan angin malam yang kuat. Gejolak ombak seiramanya darah yang mengalir di kepalaku. Amarah yang sedari tadi siang membakar hatiku kini berubah menjadi rasa bersalah yang tak mengenal ujung dan pangkalnya. Mata ini terus menyapu seluruh sudut dermaga, mencari dua sosok yang mestinya begitu kuhormati dan kubanggakan.

Setelah berputar-putar mencari akhirnya aku pun berhasil menemukan keduanya. Keduanya tengah duduk di samping sebuah lampu minyak, namun diam seribu bahasa. Dengan cepat aku berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Teitoku. Kaga-san."

Keduanya menoleh. Nampaknya mereka tengah berbicara dalam diamnya dan mungkin saja kehadiranku adalah salah. Begitu pun, dengan tebal muka aku membungkukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya di hadapan keduanya.

"Mohon maafkan kelancanganku yang tidak mengetahui apapun ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya usapan sebuah tangan besar di kepalaku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati laksamana yang tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum yang menahan rasa sakit itu menyayat hatiku. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir deras dan isakanku malah semakin menjadi. Laksamana hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap mengusap kepalaku. Entah angin apa yang kemudian mendorongku menabrak tubuh laksamana dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dalam pelukannya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua lengan laksamana merengkuh tubuhku, sebelah tangannya tetap mengusap kepalaku dengan sabar. Di antara isak tangisku, ia kemudian berbisik, "...Aku mempercayaimu. Apakah kau juga mempercayaiku?"

Tangisku terhenti setelah mendengar bisikannya. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan laksamana dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kembali kulihat senyumnya mengembang. Sakit. Sakit sekali melihat senyumannya. Melihat sosoknya yang bangkit dan berjalan memunggungiku, hancur sudah seluruh pertahanan diriku.

**+ silver sky +**

"Maafkan aku."

Kini aku berada di ruangan Kaga, berbicara empat mata hanya dengannya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku besar kepala."

Sedari tadi hanya dua kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Sekembalinya kami dari dermaga aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf secara langsung padanya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri dan ia memunggungiku, aku pun tak tahu. Aku hanya menginginkannya menatapku kembali dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku masihlah mengemban kewajiban mulia dalam nama divisi kebanggaan kami.

"Akagi-san."

Aku menoleh. Kaga masih duduk memunggungiku, masih menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

"...Aku mengerti."

Tanpa lebih banyak berbicara aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Di saat aku akan menutup pintunya kembali, aku bisa melihatnya berbalik menatapku dan berkata, "Berteguhlah karena kita adalah kebanggaan _1st Carrier Division_."

Kontan air mataku kembali mengalir. Dari balik pintu aku memasang sikap hormat kepada wanita hebat di dalam sana.

"Izinkanlah saya, Akagi, untuk mengemban kebanggaan _1st Carrier Division_ bersama dengan anda, Kaga-san."

**+ silver sky +**

Waktu yang bergulir menuju tanggal keberangkatan pasukan Kaga terasa begitu berat untuk dijalani. Ketegangan kerap mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan markas. Seolah setiap inci tembok memiliki mata yang terus memperhatikanmu, juga telinga untuk mendengar bahkan seluruh isi hatimu, juga bibir untuk memaki kelemahanmu, yang kusaksikan adalah betapa semua penghuni Maizuru berada dalam kebimbangan yang tak berbelas kasih pada mereka. Mungkin memang kisah _heroik_ Kaga dan Houshou benar telah melompat dari satu mulut ke mulut lain tepat sekembalinya mereka berdua hari itu. Dan mungkin hal yang semacam itulah yang mereka takutkan akan kembali terjadi.

Bersama dengan Houshou dan seluruh penghuni asrama kami melangkah menuju dermaga untuk melepas kepergian kapal-kapal terbaik distrik naval Maizuru. Di depan sana tampak laksamana yang tengah mengenakan sarung tangan _kyuudou_ ke telapak tangan kanan Kaga, mengencangkan ikatannya, dan menggenggam lama tangan itu. Ada rasa tak suka yang membuatku lebih memilih untuk melayangkan pandanganku ke langit biru yang cerah. Bersamaan dengan riuh awak kapal yang melepaskan jangkar masing-masing kapal, aku melihat sosok Houshou, mantan pemimpin pasukan elit ekspedisi Maizuru, meninggalkan kerumunan, juga Kaga, pemimpin garis depan pasukan utama Maizuru, yang punggungnya bergerak menjauh dan menghilang di balik dinding kapal. Pemandangan ini begitu sentimentil. Kisah ironi di masa lalu itu mungkin saja akan kembali terulang, dan dikarenakan itulah hanya tembok-tembok Maizuru yang hidup dan menjadi dalang dari perwayangan kami para _kanmusu_ yang memang tak lebih dari sebuah alat bagi petinggi imperial.

**+ silver sky +**

Dengan bertugasnya pasukan utama, tim elit ekspedisi yang kehilangan dua pemimpinnya – Kagerou dan Shiranui – kini diubah menjadi bangku kekuasaanku. Memimpin _fleet_ kedua dengan pasukan yang baru dan hanya duduk-duduk menunggu panggilan bertugas adalah pekerjaanku saat ini. Houshou, sebagai sosok yang pernah berada di permukaan laut yang sama dengan Kaga, kini menggantikannya sebagai sekretaris laksamana.

Setiap harinya laksamana akan menerima telegram dari imperial berisikan laporan yang dibuat oleh pasukan kirimannya, atau dengan kata lain: telegram dari Kaga perihal keadaannya di markas pusat. Pada bulan pertama kepergiannya, Kaga memang selalu mengirimkan telegram kepada laksamana, namun kemudian kuantitasnya berkurang pada bulan kedua. Terkadang hal itu disebabkan pasukannya harus melakukan ekspedisi ekspansi untuk menelusuri jejak musuh. Kuantitas pengiriman laporan itu terus menurun saat memasuki bulan ketiga.

Disebabkan tidak adanya pekerjaan selain memantau seluruh isi markas, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku menemani laksamana di ruangannya. Detik jam tua di sudut ruangan laksamana seolah mengolok-olok keresahan hati kami yang terus menunggu kabar dari mereka yang begitu berharga bagi kami di markas imperial sana. Kami diam seribu bahasa. Namun mataku awas mengawasi diri laksamana yang kian tak bisa kuterka apa gerangan isi hatinya. Kebersamaan dalam diam itu bukannya sebegitu hambarnya. Setiap pekerjaan yang kulakukan selalu membawaku sejarak lebih dekat dengan laksamana. Pengabdianku yang tulus penuh dengan rasa hormat itu perlahan luntur dengan meluapnya satu panas yang senang meletup tatkala aku berada di sisi laksamana. Bukan pula salahku untuk merasakan itu semua dengan kelembutan hati laksamana.

Terkadang, pada hari di mana laksamana menerima telegram dari Kaga, aku mengajaknya untuk mencari udara segar sehingga kelegaannya bisa bertahan lebih lama. Tanpa kusadari, nyaris setiap malam kami duduk di ujung dermaga dan menghabiskan waktu yang kami punya untuk berbagi cerita dengan ditemani lampu minyak. Genggaman tangan laksamana, dekapannya, kulit yang tertutup kain itu entah bagaimana bisa kurasakan hangatnya. Jatuh cinta memang seringkali merusak akal sehat.

**+ silver sky +**

"Telegram dari markas pusat!"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Jintsuu yang berlari membawa secarik kertas menuju ruang laksamana. Melihat ekspresi yang tak mengenakkan di wajah gadis CL itu aku pun segera berlari menyusulnya.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, telegram itu menyimpan pesan yang tak kami harapkan. Hanya berisi dua kata, namun cukup untuk mengocok isi perut kami.

"Serangan dimulai."

Yang pertama kusaksikan adalah perubahan air muka laksamana, wajah yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran itu kini dipenuhi rasa takut akan kehilangan segalanya.

"Akagi, bersiaplah untuk _pulang_."

Aku terperanjat mendengar ucapan laksamana yang lirih namun dipenuhi kesungguhan barusan. Tapi sebelum aku membantah ucapannya, laksamana melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Pastikan kau kembali bersama dengan seluruh pasukan kita."

Mengerti apa maksud di balik ucapan laksamana, kebulatan tekadnya ikut membulatkan keyakinanku untuk menjalankan perintahnya. Letupan-letupan di dalam hatiku semakin memanas. Dalam posisi hormat, aku menyerukan kalimat kebanggaan kami para anggota _1st Carrier Division_.

"_1st Carrier Division, Akagi, sortie!_"

_Saat aku berhasil menepati janjiku nanti, aku akan mengutarakan perasaan ini pada laksamana._

**+ silver sky +**

Petinggi imperial tidak senang dengan kehadiran laksamana yang dengan mudah menarik simpati seluruh petinggi distrik naval lain dengan kerja kerasnya membangun Maizuru yang nyaris dibumiratakan untuk dipindah ke area lain. Area Maizuru yang hanya diliputi sedikit sumber daya dianggap tak lagi layak dengan terus berkembangnya pembangunan di distrik naval pusat. Namun laksamana, bersama dengan kapal-kapal yang berada jauh tingkatannya dengan standar distrik pusat, terus mempertahankan, bahkan berhasil kembali membangun Maizuru hingga saat ini. Ketidaksukaan petinggi imperial terhadapnya diperparah dengan bantuan yang kerap kali masuk dari distrik lain. Dari sanalah aku pun tahu bahwa kapal-kapal superior di distrik Maizuru merupakan hasil kerja keras laksamana sendiri, tanpa campur tangan markas pusat. Mengirimku kembali ke markas pusat, sesungguhnya memang yang diinginkan para petinggi imperial adalah diriku; menenggelamkan seluruh kapal di bawah kepemimpinanku, melumpuhkanku, lalu mencuci bersih eksistensiku setelah berhasil membuatku buka mulut atas apa-apa yang telah laksamana raih di luar laporan masuk ke kantor mereka. Dan mungkin saja, sesungguhnya di balik ini semua, kapal-kapal musuh yang katanya merupakan perwujudan jiwa kapal yang gugur di medan perang yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya dan bangkit kembali itu juga adalah ciptaan markas pusat.

Setelah mengarungi laut selama kurang lebih empat hari, aku pun tiba di _rumah_. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat pertempuran yang berlangsung sengit di perairan tak jauh dari tempatku berlayar. Tanpa ragu aku meluncurkan satu pesawat pengintai untuk melihat keseluruhan kondisi di depan sana. Hasil yang kuterima: pasukan Kaga berada di garis depan bersama satu pasukan dari distrik Chinjufu. Dengan kecepatan penuh aku meluncur mendekat dan mengirim sepasukan _dive bomber_ sebagai serangan pembuka. Aku bisa melihat Kaga yang memandangku terkejut dari tempatnya berdiri namun tak membuang waktu yang kubeli dengan segera melancarkan serangan penuh pada pasukan lawan yang melemah. Bahaya telah berhasil kami lumpuhkan dan pada saat itu juga aku segera menjelaskan kondisi yang ada pada Kaga. Setelah melalui perundingan yang cukup lama bersama dengan pemimpin pasukan Chinjufu, kami pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas pusat.

Bersama dengan kedatangan kami untuk melapor adalah pasukan dari titik merah lainnya yang juga baru menyelesaikan perlawanannya. Di dalam ruangan para petinggi imperial nampak wajah-wajah tak percaya yang melihat kehadiranku. Satu demi satu laporan panjang mengalir hingga pada akhirnya tiba di mana para petinggi menanyakan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Dan benar dugaan laksamana, mereka mencoba bermanis lidah memintaku kembali menetap di sini. Dengan menahan emosiku sehingga tidak ada hal-hal mencolok keluar dari bibirku aku menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan tetap bertugas di Maizuru hingga titik darah penghabisan. Setidaknya negosiasi itu berhasil kumenangkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan setidaknya aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku pada laksamana untuk membawa kembali pasukan dengan utuh.

_Kini aku bisa mengutarakan perasaan ini pada laksamana._

**+ silver sky +**

Laksamana nampak begitu lega dan bahagia melihat kami kembali. Seluruh pasukan dibubarkan untuk segera menjalani perawatan, sedangkan aku dan Kaga mengikuti laksamana menuju ruangannya untuk membuat laporan. Sembari menulis laporan, kami mendiskusikan segala hipotesis yang ada, namun laksamana meminta kami untuk tetap merendah sehingga tidak menarik perhatian petinggi imperial. Sedang di luar ada pembicaraan penting mengenai keberlangsungan distrik kami, di dalam hatiku ada pergelutan luar biasa yang mendesakku untuk segera berbicara dengan laksamana.

"Akagi?"

Aku tersentak. Laksamana menatapku sedikit khawatir. Ia menghela napas dan meletakkan penanya di atas meja.

"Pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan besok. Kalian istirahatlah dulu. Maaf aku terlalu memforsir kalian."

Mungkin itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang dibuat laksamana saat ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Semua ini membuatku ingin memejamkan mata. Mungkin setelah tidur nanti aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

**+ silver sky +**

"Oy, Akagi, makan malam sudah siap!"

Teriakan serta gedoran di pintu kamarku membuatku terjaga.

"Oy, Akagi!"

Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Jun'you dan suara menggelegarnya yang membangunkanku?

"Akagi, kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan mendobrak pintunya!"

Dobrak saja.

"Tidak, mendobrak pintu hanya akan membuatku mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk biaya reparasi."

Ternyata otaknya masih bekerja.

"Benar juga."

Apanya yang benar juga?

"Oy, kalau kau tidak keluar, jatah makanmu biar kuhabiskan!"

"Berisik!" seruku saat pada akhirnya cepat-cepat bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarku.

Jun'you tampak puas dan sambil tertawa ia melangkah turun menuju meja makan. Aku pun menyusulnya setelah merapikan rambut dan pakaianku.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan kecuali Kaga dan Ryuujou.

"Mengantar Ryuujou ke tempat Mamiya-san?" tanyaku pada Houshou yang tengah membagikan mangkuk nasi pada penghuni asrama yang lain.

"Ryuujou sudah tidur di kamarnya. Kaga-san belum kembali sedari siang tadi."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding di atas lemari. Pukul sembilan malam. Apa mungkin Kaga melanjutkan pembicaraan siang tadi tanpaku? Dengan cepat aku menyantap makananku dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Oy, kau tidak minum?" tanya Jun'you.

"Kalian minumlah tanpaku. Aku ada sedikit urusan," jawabku seraya berlari meninggalkan asrama.

Gedung utama markas masih ramai dengan _kanmusu_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya di kantin Mamiya. Beberapa _kanmusu_ menyapaku seiring langkahku menuju ruang laksamana. Aku balas menyapa mereka sekenanya. Aku diburu oleh waktu. Syukurlah lampu ruangan laksamana masih menyala, pertanda ia masih berada di dalam. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, namun saat aku hendak membukanya, aku tertahan dengan percakapan yang ada di dalam sana.

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali dengan selamat."

"Semua juga berkat bantuan Akagi-san."

"Wanita itu... Dia sangat bersungguh-sungguh."

"Ya, meskipun ia masih sering terpancing emosi."

"Ia sangat berbeda denganmu, Kaga."

"Akagi-san sangat mirip dengan anda, Teitoku."

Aku melepas genggamanku pada kenop pintu dan berdiri mematung, mencoba terus mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Ia cukup menyenangkan. Berbicara dengannya selalu membuat segar pikiranku. Ia mengerti betul aku harus tetap tenang dengan kau yang berada jauh dariku dan tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa. Syukurlah aku bisa mempercayakan posisimu padanya."

Wajahku terasa panas. Mendengar laksamana memujiku merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagiku.

"Saya senang mengetahui anda kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari seorang _kanmusu_ yang menjadi hebat berkat didikan anda."

Seluruh permukaan kepalaku terasa panas. Aku hanya bisa menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan untuk menyembunyikan perasaan campur aduk yang sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi.

"Kaga juga mempercayaiku?"

"Ya."

Ada jeda yang begitu panjang di sana. Aku meyakini laksamana berhenti berbicara karena kalaupun ia mengecilkan volume suaranya, aku masih bisa mendengarnya sayup-sayup dari tempatku berdiri ini. Penasaran, dari sela-sela pintu aku mengintip. Di dalam tampak laksamana yang duduk di sisi meja, menggenggam lengan Kaga yang berdiri di hadapannya. Perlahan genggamannya turun menggenggam telapak tangan kiri wanita itu dan diangkatnya. Sejurus kemudian laksamana mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Dari dalamnya ia keluarkan sebuah cincin dan perlahan ia arahkan ke jari tengah tangan kiri Kaga.

_Tidak seharusnya aku melihat ke dalam._

Aku bisa merasakan kakiku melemas.

"Kaga, sudikah engkau menjadi alasan bagi setiap napas yang akan kuambil sampai akhir berhentinya waktu?"

Panas di kepalaku kini menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhku, kemudian panas itu memusat di punggungku.

"...Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk mengemban tugas ini."

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, entah berapa kali menabrak, entah berapa kali terjatuh, karena air mata yang menghalangi pandanganku.

_Tidak seharusnya aku melihat ke dalam._

**+ silver sky +**

Pagi saat waktu sarapan, tidak seperti biasanya, meja makan asrama kosong tanpa suara sama sekali. Tidak ada siapapun. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku melangkah meninggalkan asrama menuju markas utama.

Tepat seperti dugaanku semua riuh di kantin Mamiya. Tak perlu menerka-nerka siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya pun aku sudah tahu. Kemudian semua mata secara serentak tertuju padaku.

"Lihat siapa yang datang."

"Hei calon pengantin, cepat jelaskan ini semua!"

Aku menoleh, di sampingku adalah laksamana yang menyeringai menanggapi godaan di depan sana.

"Pagi, Akagi," terdengar begitu asing di telingaku. Seolah terasa sudah sekian lama aku tak berjumpa dengannya. Semuanya kini terasa begitu jauh dan asing.

Laksamana melangkah menuju kerumunan di depan sana, bersanding dengan Kaga, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri terdiam di kejauhan. Tidak berniat untuk muntah, aku berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

"Patah hati?"

Aku menoleh. Houshou menaruh keranjang belanjaannya di meja makan dan berjalan menuju bak cucian piring untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Akan ada yang menikah nampaknya," cibirku lirih.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu hubungan di antara keduanya."

Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek. Mengejek kebodohan diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" aku bertanya setengah meratap.

Houshou membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"Apalah artinya mengetahui sesuatu lewat mulut orang ketiga," jawabnya sembari mengikat _kimono _-nya dan mengambil belanjaannya untuk dicuci.

"Aku adalah _carrier_ pertama yang ditemui Teitoku pada masa awal ia bertugas di sini."

Cerita ini akan panjang.

"Aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat kami dulu bertemu."

Cerita ini benar akan panjang.

"Darinya aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menyukai kita para _carrier_. Ia terus mempelajari struktur dan teknis untuk membangun _carrier_ lainnya. Ia bekerja keras untuk membangun lebih banyak _carrier_; Jun'you, lalu Shouhou, lalu Chitose dan Chiyoda. Tapi selalu ada ketidakpuasan saat kami melihat siapakah _kanmusu_ yang datang bergabung, seolah-olah ada sosok yang belum kunjung ditemuinya. Meskipun begitu ia meyakini bahwa bukannya mustahil baginya untuk bertemu dengan semua _kanmusu_ bahkan yang terhebat sekalipun. Tanpa kusadari aku pun jatuh cinta pada sosok dan ideologinya yang demikian. Saat itulah Kaga datang ke _fleet_ ini. Cukup dengan melihat wajah yang serupa saat dulu kami bertemu itu – dan bahkan jauh lebih bahagia – aku pun tahu bahwa Kaga adalah kapal yang sangat diimpikan Teitoku. Ia mengangkat Kaga menjadi sekretarisnya menggantikanku, juga menaruhnya di garis depan medan pertempuran. Kecewa dan cemburu, memang. Aku pun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja aku akan dibredel, atau dibiarkannya mati termakan kapal musuh. Namun kemudian ia memanggilku pada satu malam. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi pemimpin tim elit ekspedisi kita atas banyak pertimbangan. Ia tidak pernah melupakanku. Ia selalu menghormatiku. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk kecewa, apalagi membencinya."

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aku selalu mencintainya."

Houshou berbalik kembali dan mulai mencuci belanjaannya. Aku termenung beberapa saat dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dan kembali mengurung diri di ruanganku. Bicara itu mudah. Coba saja jika bicara dikenakan pajak.

**+ silver sky +**

"Akagi, ini sudah kali ketiga kau gagal dalam menjalankan tugasmu!"

Aku berdiri mematung di hadapan lelaki yang kucintai, namun sudah mengecewakanku, dan kini aku turut mengecewakannya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan memijat matanya yang sepertinya berkedut akibat kelelahan. Seandainya saja aku berada di posisi wanita beruntung yang duduk di sampingnya itu pasti aku sudah menenangkannya dan memintanya untuk beristirahat.

"Ini hanya misi _escorting_, demi Tuhan!"

Aku masih berdiri mematung dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa masalahmu!?"

Banyak.

"Kita sudah merugi dengan kegagalan yang terus kau ulang! Bukan hanya merugi secara material, kita juga kehilangan kepercayaan distrik naval lain!"

Aku pun demikian.

"Astaga, katakan sesuatu, Akagi!"

"Tulis laporan misi ini dan serahkan sebelum rapat divisi esok pagi ke ruangan saya, Akagi-san."

Aku hanya tersenyum mencibir dan berbalik meninggalkan dua sosok yang dulu sangat kuhormati dan kubanggakan, namun kini telah menjadi asing seutuhnya.

Semua ini membuatku merasa lemah dan menyedihkan. Aku pun berubah menjadi seonggok besi buangan yang terus berkarat. Aku kembali menenggak arak yang dituangkan Jun'you barusan. Panas. Ringan.

"Hei, tuangkan segelas lagi," seruku sambil mengguncang bahu wanita berisik itu. Sayangnya ia malah tumbang menimpa Shouhou.

"Dasar bodoh," makiku seraya meraih botol arak tak jauh dariku dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

Aku bisa merasakan pusing yang luar biasa di kepalaku, bahkan seluruh pandanganku kini mengabur. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah munculnya seseorang yang kemudian memapahku bangkit dan membawaku ke ruanganku.

**+ silver sky +**

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit saat aku bangun pagi ini. Di meja kerjaku bertengger secarik kertas berisikan laporan yang seharusnya kutulis semalam. Sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa mengganggu itu aku membaca laporan tersebut. Paling-paling ini ulah wanita itu.

"Akagi-san."

Aku menoleh. Atau lebih buruk dari apapun, wanita itu berdiri menyandar di dinding ruanganku dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Aku hanya mendengus. Persetan dia mau bicara apa, aku tak peduli.

"Teitoku menitipkan ini padaku untuk diserahkan padamu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop padaku.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengecek surat tugas di mejamu," lanjutnya.

Melihat diriku yang tidak berniat memberi respons, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan sebelum menutupnya, aku bisa mendengarnya berkata lirih, "Berteguhlah karena kita adalah kebanggaan _1st Carrier Division_."

Persetan dengan kebangaan.

Aku membuka amplop di genggamanku. Sebuah surat panggilan dari markas imperial. Aku berjalan menuju meja kerjaku dan meraih surat tugas yang dimaksudkan wanita itu tadi. Aku membukanya. Surat panggilan dari markas imperial yang persis dengan apa yang barusan kubaca. Saat merapikan kedua surat itu barulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada sebuah pesan yang ditulis dengan pena di bagian dalam amplop surat tugasku.

"Ruanganku. Secepatnya."

Aku mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan lelaki itu. Lantas mengapa dengan cepat aku bersiap-siap dan menuju ruangannya?

_Tok tok._

"Masuk."

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Lucu sekali tidak ada si wanita bersamanya.

"Ke mana calon pengantin anda?" tanyaku dengan nada mencibir.

"Menggantikanmu sampai akal sehatmu kembali," jawabnya tegas, membuatku merasakan panas mendidih di kepalaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku menagih penjelasan atas panggilannya yang personal itu.

Ia tidak berbicara, namun ia menyodorkan sebuah berkas padaku. Aku membuka berkas tersebut. Di dalamnya adalah data beberapa kapal dari distrik tetangga yang dilaporkan hilang saat menjalankan tugas.

"Aoba, Yukikaze?"

"Keduanya adalah kapal yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata pasukan. Dilaporkan menghilang saat menjalani tugas dari markas pusat baru-baru ini. Pasukan-pasukan ekspedisi yang dikirim untuk mencari keduanya juga tidak ada yang kembali."

"Hipotesis?"

Ia tidak menjawab namun mengangguk.

"Laporan terakhir yang diserahkan Aoba dan Yukikaze kepada pemimpinnya merupakan terkaan mengenai asal-muasal kapal milik musuh. Kecocokan bentuk, kecocokan struktur, semua dijabarkan secara terperinci. Sampai pada hal paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun: produksi ulang kapal-kapal yang sudah tenggelam."

Aku membolak-balik halaman berisikan laporan yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ini adalah ladang perjudian."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Aku menaruh kembali berkas tersebut di mejanya dan kini pandangan kami bertemu.

"Maafkan kekasaranku kemarin," ucapnya seraya bangkit dan mendekatiku.

Pandangan kami kini tertuju lurus menembus jendela, melihat riang anak-anak dari banyak kelas membaur menjadi satu.

"Kebahagiaan itu palsu," ucapnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya nanar.

"Jika aku kehilangan kalian, aku bisa kembali membangun kalian. Namun kalian yang akan datang hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Seberapa keras pun aku meyakinkan kalian bahwa kalian yang nanti adalah kalian yang sama dengan yang lalu, kalian yang nanti tak akan mengerti karena memang tidak pernah mengalami apa-apa yang pernah dilalui oleh kalian yang lalu."

"Sama halnya seperti saat kau masihlah BB kelas Amagi bersama dengan kakakmu, dan saat Kaga masihlah BB kelas Tosa."

"Bangkai kakakmu menyatu dengan Kaga, namun Kaga tidak memiliki ingatan sebagai seorang Amagi."

Senyum yang dipenuhi rasa sakit itu kembali terkembang di wajahnya. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa perjuangannya akan menjadi sia-sia, namun ia memperjuangkan tekadnya hanya demi bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu, dan berjuang bersama. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa lingkaran setan ini merupakan sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh petinggi imperial untuk menunjukkan keagungan mereka kepada dunia. Lantas mengapa ia memilih untuk menjadi pion prajurit tak berguna dalam permainan catur?

"Teitoku."

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku menarik kerah seragamnya dan mempertemukan bibir-bibir kami. Panas. Namun juga dingin. Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Jika kebahagiaan itu palsu, izinkanlah aku untuk menikmati kepalsuannya. Izinkanlah kepalsuan itu menjadi kebanggaanku sebagai _1st Carrier Division_."

Kami tidak bersuara sampai saat aku meninggalkan ruangannya. Kami tidak bersuara sampai saat aku meninggalkan markas yang telah menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan akan diriku dan dirinya, laksamana yang kuhormati, kubanggakan, dan kucintai. Dan sekiranya itu semua adalah suatu kepalsuan, biarlah kepalsuan itu menjadi kebahagiaan yang nyata bagi aku yang tak akan memenangkan apapun terhadap dunia ini.

**+ silver sky +**

**_Bagian utara Laut Salmon_**

Aku tidak pernah merasa setenang ini sebelumnya. Ketenangan ini membuatku takut. Langit ini, laut ini, mengapa mereka semua begitu tenang?

"Akagi-san, apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Teitoku?" tanya Hiei yang tengah berada di kapal yang sedang kutumpangi ini.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan kembali menatap hamparan langit dan laut di depanku.

_Aku ingat betul kapalku sedang direparasi sejak semalam tadi. Para pekerja memperkirakan bahwa waktu reparasi yang dibutuhkan adalah sembilan jam, tetapi saat aku mendatangi _dock_, aku tidak menemukan kapalku. Mungkin reparasi selesai lebih cepat? Tapi saat aku mengecek dermaga pun tak kutemui kapal besar nan panjang yang menjadi ciri khas kami para _carrier_. Yang mengejutkanku adalah ketika aku melihat kapal milik Kaga masih rapi terjangkar di dermaga, padahal ia sudah meninggalkan markas untuk menggantikanku dalam misi hari ini. Melihat beberapa awak kapalnya, aku segera menghampiri mereka dan bertanya mengapa kapal Kaga masih ada di sini. Jawaban mereka adalah yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Kaga mengambil kapalku dari _dock_ pada status reparasi 60%. Sebagai gantinya, aku bisa menjalankan tugasku dengan menggunakan kapalnya yang baru saja selesai direparasi._

"Musuh terdeteksi!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku tatkala kapal-kapal lain bersiap untuk menyerang kapal musuh yang muncul di kejauhan.

"Tepat seperti dugaan; empat BB dan dua DD!"

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"...Semuanya, kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mudah! Kemenangan untuk Teitoku!" seruku seraya meluncurkan serangan udara pembuka.

Pertarungan sengit melawan _battle princess_ dan kapal-kapal berlevel _flagship_ dan _elite_ itu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangan kami. Banyak _kanmusu_ yang terluka namun mereka memaksaku untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Rasa tenang yang begitu menakutkan itu kini benar-benar membuatku sesak untuk mencari seonggok udara. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri adalah sebuah kapal berukuran sedang sekelas CA, diam, bergeming, tenang semacam ketenangan di dalam diriku dan alam di sekitarku. Dengan inisiatifku sendiri aku mendekatinya untuk melihat lebih jelas kapal tersebut. Aku dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sesosok kecil dalam balutan jubah hitam yang menyeringai lebar ke arahku dan membuatku lumpuh dengan serangan torpedonya. Kapal Kaga yang kutumpangi dalam sekejap mengalami kerusakan berat. Kapal lain, di bawah perintah Hiei, melesat untuk menolongku, namun dalam sekejap ditenggelamkan dengan serangan udara dan torpedo yang dilancarkan kapal musuh misterius tersebut. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak melihat semua rekanku gugur dalam kesia-siaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Serang dia!" bentakku pada seluruh pilot yang tak berkutik di belakangku.

Satu per satu pesawat-pesawat terkuat milik Kaga meluncur, namun tanpa belas kasih mereka semua diledakkan oleh kapal itu. Sekali lagi serangan torpedonya bertubi-tubi mengenai kapal tumpanganku, dan aku bisa merasakan sensasi tenggelam mulai merasuk sukmaku.

_Aku tidak bisa tenggelam di sini!_

_DUAR!_

Aku terkejut dengan satu ledakan pada _turret_ kapal misterius tersebut. Aku menoleh dan di sanalah aku melihat kapalku, dilindungi oleh banyak kapal superior yang kukenali sebagai kapal-kapal dari distrik naval lain. Dari atas kapalku aku bisa melihat sosok Kaga melancarkan serangan penuh pada musuh.

"Kaga-san, tidak ada artinya menyerang kapal ini! Dia bisa menyerangmu dengan pesawat, torpedo, juga misil! Larilah! Selamatkan apa yang bisa kau selamatkan!" teriakku sambil berusaha bertahan di atas kapal yang semakin oleng ini.

Belum ada semenit aku berbicara, musuh itu sudah melancarkan serangan gabungan dan kapal-kapal bantuan itu menahan semua serangan itu sedang Kaga dengan kecepatan penuh menghampiriku dan menyelamatkanku.

"Kapal itu adalah jelmaan sosok Aoba yang menghilang beberapa waktu lalu. Markas pusat menculiknya dan mencuci otaknya, lalu menjadikannya bahan eksperimen bagi penelitian baru mereka untuk menciptakan sebuah kapal dengan kemampuan semua kapal yang pernah ada. Tidak ada kemungkinan bagi kami untuk kembali, tapi anda, anda harus terus hidup dan melanjutkan perjuangan kami," terang Kaga yang tengah merengkuhku dalam dekapannya.

Aku menarik diriku dan mengguncang bahunya seraya berteriak, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Teitoku!? Bukankah kalian akan menikah!? Bukankah kau harus membahagiakannya!?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Kaga tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang serupa milik laksamana. Senyum yang dipenuhi dengan rasa sakit akan kenyataan bahwa seluruh kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki dan impikan adalah palsu.

"Saya titipkan tugas yang telah gagal itu pada anda. Berbahagialah dengan beliau – Teitoku. Itu adalah tugas terbaik yang paling bisa kita banggakan sebagai _1st Carrier Division_," adalah kalimat yang terucap dengan nada bergetar disertai derai air mata dari sosok wanita terhebat yang pernah kutemui di seluruh hidupku.

"Kaga-san, bala bantuan telah datang! Kita harus menahannya di sini!"

Tanpa mampu menatapnya, aku hanya bisa melihat sosoknya bangkit dan melangkah menjauh. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, namun sebuah tembakan mendarat di depanku, membuat buntu jalanku padanya.

"Kaga-san! Kaga-san! Kaga-san!"

"Jika terlahir kembali, aku ingin kembali menjadi sebuah kapal perang. Lalu aku berjanji akan melindungi adikku sehingga ia tak perlu merasakan pahit kehidupan ini. Aku akan membutakannya dari realita yang kelabu. Dan biarlah hanya aku yang terus berjalan mengitari lingkaran yang tak mengenal ujung dan pangkalnya ini."

"Sampai bertemu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, Akagi."

Tangan itu hangat. Kini aku berhasil kembali mengingat di mana pernah kurasakan hangat yang serupa. Tangan itu selalu menggenggamku erat ke mana pun kami melangkah. Bahkan hingga saat kami dipisahkan oleh pemerintahan imperial, tangan itu terus menggenggam erat diriku. Di hadapanku, mereka, manusia tanpa hati itu, membunuh kakakku, Amagi, dan menyeret bangkainya entah ke mana. Kapalnya dihancurkan untuk menghilangkan semua bukti eksistensinya. Lalu semuanya menjadi putih. Putih dan tenang.

"KAKAK!" jeritku yang tak lagi mampu untuk bangkit, menatap punggung wanita yang kukenal sebagai senior yang begitu kuhormati dan kubanggakan, wanita yang sesungguhnya adalah kakakku.

Namun semua itu telah terlambat. Kobaran api bangkai semua rekan seperjuangan kami seumpamanya kelopak sakura di musim semi, membawa satu kehidupan baru, menandakan kematian musim sebelumnya. Di atas kapalku, aku menyaksikan satu pentas drama _heroik_ yang pernah mampir ke telingaku lewat bibir mantan pemimpin tim elit ekspedisi distrik kami, orang yang telah menyaksikan pentas ini di pertunjukan lainnya. Di dalam genggamanku adalah sebuah berkas yang berisikan bukti konkret kebusukan markas imperial, seonggok minyak tanah yang akan membakar habis seluruh kelopak sakura yang dipenuhi kepalsuan itu.

**+ silver sky +**

**_Distrik naval Maizuru_**

"Kebahagiaan itu palsu."

"Bukankah kehidupan itu sendiri palsu?"

Laksamana muda itu membalikkan badan menghadap sosok wanita yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Keduanya tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Cintamu pun hanya sebuah kepalsuan, bukan?" tanya sang laksamana muda.

Si wanita itu tetap tersenyum, lalu dari dalam lengan _kimono_-nya yang berwarna _scarlet_ dikeluarkannya sebuah pistol magnum dan diarahkannya pada sang laksamana.

"Houshou-san?"

_DOR!_

Cipratan darah menodai kulitnya yang putih dan _kimono _-nya yang _scarlet_ itu. Ia membuang pistol di genggamannya dan meraih sebuah jerigen di samping kaki-kaki langsingnya. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengguyur dirinya dengan minyak tanah dari jerigen tersebut, lalu menatap laksamana yang tengah meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

"Sejak awal kita semua memang menyedihkan, bukan?"

Distrik naval Maizuru, dibumihanguskan, lautan api.

**+ _selesai_ +**

* * *

**Profil lakon:**

**kancolle -dot- wikia -dot- com/wiki/Akagi**

******kancolle -dot- wikia -dot- com/wiki/**Kaga

******kancolle -dot- wikia -dot- com/wiki/**Houshou

**Penggunaan istilah-istilah in-game bisa ditelusuri di ****kancolle -dot- wikia -dot- com/wiki/**Glossary

******Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar anda.**


End file.
